Día de limpieza
by Ale Marauder
Summary: Era domingo, lily estaba sola -o eso creía- Los merodeadores habían entrado a la habitación sin ser vistos ¿Que pasara? ubicado en la época actual


**Hola gente! Bueno, este es el primer fic o oneshoot (honestamente me falta estudiar un poquito más sobre eso) sobre los merodeadores y Lily =) espero que les guste.  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily estaba en la habitación: era domingo, por lo que las demás seguro estarían afuera en el lago o algo parecido.  
Estaba terminando de leer un libro realmente aburrido y todo en el cuarto estaba desordenado.

-Bueno, estoy sola ¡Qué más da!

Se puso unos jeans muggles, una blusa de tirantes y se amarro la pelirroja cabellera en una coleta, dejando al descubierto sus pecas. Tomo su iPod (nótese que es muggle) y puso música a todo volumen. Empezó a cantar, bailar y hacer tonterías mientras ordenaba, después de todo, _estaba sola. _

Remus se aguantaba la risa, tapándose la boca con una mano, Sirius solo se cubría los ojos mientras murmuraba _no veo no veo no veo, _Peter no sabía que hacer, si reír, cubrirse la cara ¡O los oídos! Mientras que James tenía cara de _no me creo que esta sea lily. _

Los merodeadores estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad; habían entrado a escondidas al cuarto de las chicas para buscar unas cosas que les habían quitado y como precaución se habían puesto la capa.

Lily empezó a barrer con una escoba común y corriente que tenia ahí; la agarro a modo de micrófono y siguió cantando "Trouble" de P!ink.

Remus seguía riendo por lo bajo, Sirius al final había visto a la pelirroja y ahora estaba tramando como fastidiarla, ¡La prefecta perfecta, cantando y bailando así! Y James, bueno se había quedado observándola aun sin creerlo.

La chica siguiendo barriendo aun más efusivamente mientras que los otros debían esquivar la escoba a cada rato.

-¡AUCH!

"ahí me saldrá un moretón muy feo" pensó canuto. Lily no esperaba eso, se puso muy nerviosa, ¡la escoba había golpeado a un punto en la nada! ¿el aire se podía golpear?

-¿Quién está ahí? Quien quiera que sea sal ya.

-¡NADIE! – respondió Peter

-¡COLAGUSANO! – gritaron los merodeadores.

¡ELLOS! Lily empezó a tantear en el aire para poder golpearlos o al menos darles una buena reprimenda.

De pronto, sintió algo en el aire, se sentía como tela… foro su puño y

-¡Alto!

Una mano salió de la nada, Lily jalo la "tela", la cual cayo y aparecieron todos.

Remus había dejado de reír cuando Lily golpeo a Sirius –aunque creía que se lo merecía, ya que todo fue idea de el-James tenia sujeto el puño de Lily porque cuando quería la chica tenía fuerza, Peter estaba estático y Sirius tenía cara de niño bueno.

-¡Que hacen aquí! –Rugió Lily, apuntando con el dedo; estaba hecha una furia, pero por dentro se sentía muy avergonzada. Estaba roja hasta las orejas y sudaba a causa del baile que hace unos momentos hacía.

James respondió:

-so…solo veníamos a buscar

-no es de tu incumbencia –corto Sirius

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Como que no me incumbe? ¡ES **MI** CUARTO!

-Bueeeeno…

-¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! Salgan, fuera, váyanse... – gritaba Lily mientras sostenía la escoba amenazándolos. Los intrusos caminaban despacio, apenas llegaron a la puerta giraron la perilla y salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo. Cuando estuvieron lejos, se dejaron caer en el piso y, al fin, respiraron tranquilos.

Lily también estaba en el piso, con la espalda en la puerta ahora cerrada. Estaba roja de vergüenza ¡La habían visto haciendo niñerías! Pero… ¿Qué tenían encima que nadie se veía?

James recordó, ¡La capa! Se había quedado en el piso.

-¿Quién va por la capa?

-nadie

-¿Cómo que nadie canuto? Si se quedo ahí, no podemos simplemente…

-Nadie irá porque yo la traje – replico con su típica sonrisa mientras le tiraba la capa a James.

-¡Juremos que no volveremos a hacer eso, JAMAS! –dijo Sirius.

-Jurado- respondieron todos a coro, sin contar con que James tenía cruzados los dedos en la espalda.

Después de todo, volvería a ver a su pelirroja.

**fin del fic c: no olviden dejarme reviews, si lo hacen tendrán una cita con alguno de los merodeadores ;D jajajaja bueno díganme que les pareció con TOTAL SINCERIDAD ^^ y gracias por tomarse un tiempecito para leer esto.**

Ale Marauder.


End file.
